


Help, I need a date!

by springintveld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springintveld/pseuds/springintveld
Summary: Hermione Granger, the new Charms Professor at Hogwarts is in need of a date for a family function. Is her friend and colleague Minerva Mcgonagall willing to be her fake date?*My first shot at a HG/MM pairing. Severely AU*





	Help, I need a date!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is basically a fake dating AU in a wizarding world where Voldemort was defeated the first time around. I’ve changed the main characters ages. Hermione went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts and is a few years older than Harry and Ron (early twenties) Minerva is in her late thirties. 
> 
> A/N: I love reading stories with the Hermione/Minerva pairing and I’ve wanted to write one for a long time. However for some reason it was hard to write. It took me more than a year to write this short piece. In the end I decided this will have to do, even if I’m not completely happy with it I know this is the best it’s going to be. So be kind :)
> 
> Please be advised: English is not my mother tongue and I don’t have a beta (I would love one though ;-)). Any mistakes are mine, but if you point them out I’ll change them to the best of my abilities.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Harry Potter related other than the books I read until they fell apart.

A couple of weeks before the start of term Hermione arrives at Hogwarts in order to get settled. Headmaster Dumbledore has assured her that even though he would not be back then, he would make sure there is someone to let her in and show her around. Hermione walks up to the gate and touches it as Dumbledore instructed in his letter and waits to be let in. A few minutes later she spots a woman coming her way. From the description of the staff Hermione has gotten from the Weasleys and Harry she assumes it is Professor Mcgonagall.

“Good morning Professor Granger, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration Professor. Albus asked me to be here for your arrival and help you get settled.” Minerva says in a very businesslike tone.

“Good Morning Professor Mcgonagall, please call me Hermione, and thank you for giving up you vacation to get me settled.” Hermione answers polite, a little intimidated by the scottish woman and her no nonsense tone.

“No problem Hermione, whether I read at Hogwarts or at home makes little difference, and please call me Minerva.” Minerva cracks a small joke.

“I know what you mean Minerva. So where do we go?” Hermione chuckles, knowing she has found a fellow bookworm in the other woman.

“Let’s get you settled in your chambers first. If you’re amenable we can have lunch together and I’ll give you a tour of the place afterwards.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Minerva leads Hermione to the painting that hides the entrance to her chambers and promises to be back to pick her up for lunch by noon. Hermione takes the few hours to unpack her luggage and rearrange some of her furniture. By the time noon rolls around she’s satisfied with the work she has done, and more importantly, her chambers feel like her home.

She is just putting the last of her books in her shelves when there is a knock on the door. Before opening the door Hermione takes a last look around her living room, which holds sturdy bookshelves of mahogany, a burgundy red sofa, big enough for two people to curl up on with a book, two comfortable burgundy red chairs and her favorite piece of furniture, a mahogany desk seated under the window. Hermione lets out a contented sigh and turns to greet Minerva with a smile on her lips.

“Hello Minerva.”

“Hello Hermione, are you ready to go?” Minerva answers her with a smile of her own.

“Yes, please lead the way to the dining hall.” Hermione says while grabbing her wand.

“Actually, since it is only the two of us I told the house elves not to bother cooking. I thought we could go to Hogsmead instead.” Minerva asks a little nervous whether or not Hermione would want to go out.

“That’s a lovely idea, let me get my coat.” Hermione beams and walks back into her chambers to retrieve her coat.

The two women walk to the three broomsticks in a comfortable silence, only broken by Minerva pointing out landmarks to Hermione and telling her little parts of their history. Hermione, always wanting to be prepared, knows all of the history out of books but still indulges Minerva. Enjoying the scottish lilt and easy conversation the two of them are having. Hermione recognises that this easy conversation is not something that comes naturally to her especially not when she has just met the other person. 

When they arrive at the three broomsticks Minerva leads Hermione to a booth in the back which gives them some privacy. She has to admit she is intrigued by this woman. When Albus told her a friend of Harry Potter who studied at Beauxbatons was going to be the new Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw house Minerva was worried. A friend of Harry would surely mean trouble and how can someone from Beauxbatons know enough about Hogwarts. Albus however insisted her worries were unfounded, he even went as far as insisting Minerva be the one to show Hermione around to see for herself how wrong her assumptions are. Minerva has to admit Dumbledore seems to be right. Hermione seems to be an intelligent, kind witch mature for her age and definitely not a troublemaker like her friends who graduated last year.

After they have received their butterbeers Minerva decides to bring up Hermione’s friends.

“So Hermione, tell me how did you become friends with Harry and Ron?”

Hermione chuckles. “I know our friendship looks weird to outsiders, I’m rather different from the boys, but some things you can’t go through together without becoming friends.”

Minerva is taken by surprise by Hermione’s reaction, obviously she’s aware of how their friendship is seen by others. 

“What did you go through that formed such a bond?” Minerva inquires.

“It all started at the Triwizard tournament, more precisely the Yule ball. Victor Krum asked me to go as his date and I figured why not. I mean the whole idea of the tournament is meeting people from other schools and forming friendships. Going with Krum seemed like good idea to form friendship with someone from Klammfels. Anyway I said yes but as friends and Krum said that was fine by him. For a while I had a great time but somewhere halfway through the night Krum asked me to take a walk with him. Since he had been the perfect gentleman all night I didn’t see anything wrong with going for a walk. It turns out his intentions weren’t really that honorable and he only agreed to go as just friends to make sure I’d say yes.” Hermione stops her retelling of events to take a swig of her butterbeer and Minerva decides to speak up.

“When you say his intentions weren’t honorable, does that mean he forced himself on you?”

“If Harry and Ron hadn’t come when they did I think he might have tried. Thanks to the boys however he didn’t. He took me for a walk along the rosebushes and when he taught we were alone he tried to kiss me. He didn’t know however that the boys were hiding in the bushes from Rita Skeeter and when they heard the shuffling they came out to see who was fighting. Harry immediately recognised I did not want to be kissed so he and Ron Pulled Krum away and gave him a nice shiner.” Hermione, who has been staring into the distance while recounting her story, blinks and turns to Minerva.

“I know it’s an unlikely friendship I have with the boys but like I said some things you can’t go through together without becoming friends. After the Yule ball the boys took it upon themselves to make sure I was okay in their own awkward way, and they grew on me.”

“I never knew and neither did any of the other teachers. Hogwarts has a zero tolerance policy towards sexual assault in all forms. Had we know Krum would not have been allowed to stay at Hogwarts.” Minerva tells Hermione with a pained voice. She obviously feels like she has failed a student under her care.

“You didn’t know because I didn't want you to know. The boys told me about the policy but I didn’t want the attention. Besides the boys roughed him up pretty bad and that was enough justice for me.” Hermione looks Minerva intently in the eyes and puts her hand on top of the older woman’s hands. 

“You should not blame yourself for what happened to me. I don’t and I most certainly did not tell you this to make you feel guilty. It is simply the story of why I became friends with Harry and Ron. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Minerva returns Hermione's stare and tells her. “I understand you feel that way, but I hope you can understand this will take me some time to deal with. I take the wellbeing and safety of my students very seriously and knowing that safety was violated on my watch is hard to deal with. Even if you don’t blame me, I do blame myself.”

Hermione nods her head in understanding.

“I’ll give you some time. Now how about we finish lunch and go back to the castle and you can give me the grand tour.”

The two women finish their lunch in silence. Minerva is trying to work through the guilt the story Hermione told her has cost her while Hermione contemplates whether or not she made the right decision in telling Minerva.

After lunch Minerva lead Hermione back to Hogwarts and starts with a small tour of the grounds, showing her the greenhouses, the black lake, Hagrid's hut and the quidditch pitch.

“Feel free to take a walk across the grounds some other time to get a good feeling of the area. Just remember not to go into the forbidden forest without telling a member of staff.”

“I’ll remember to do so, though I highly doubt I’ll be going into the forbidden forest. There’s a reason it’s called forbidden.” Hermione jokes and follows Minerva to the main entrance of the castle. Inside Minerva proceeds to give Hermione a thorough tour. She makes sure to show Hermione all the classrooms, the common rooms, the private rooms of all the Professors, the great hall and kitchens and of course the headmasters office. When they reach the gargoyle Minerva concludes her tour.

“So that was the grand tour, I know it is a lot to take in so don’t hesitate to ask directions from the staff, we’ve all been where you are now back in our first year at Hogwarts and we are happy to help.”

“Thank you for the tour. I’ll be sure to ask for help if needed. Though I doubt I will.” Hermione says the last sentence with a mischievous glint in her eyes, thinking of the map Harry has lent to her.

Minerva chuckles. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not. Anyway thanks for the tour. Since it just the two of us today, would you like to stop by for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. Where do you want to go?” Minerva asks.

“I was thinking we could dine in.” Hermione says a little insecure

“That’s okay, I’ll let the elves know to cook for us.” Minerva assures Hermione.

“No need for that, I’ll cook.” Hermione says with a smile on her face obviously pleased that Minerva will have dinner with her.

“Alright what time am I expected at your chambers?”

“Does seven o’clock work for you?”

“Yes it does. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

At exactly 7 o’clock Minerva arrives at Hermione’s chambers carrying a tin of ginger newts for her new colleague. For some unknown reason Minerva is nervous about whether or not Hermione will like her present. Which is ridiculous she keeps telling herself and her nerves. It however does not seem to calm down her nerves unfortunately. Taking a deep breath and giving herself one last stern talking to she knocks on the door. It opens moments later to reveal a smiling Hermione. This only makes her stomach feel weirder but Minerva shrugs it off and puts a smile on her face while extending the cookies to Hermione.

“A little welcome home gift.”

“Thank you Minerva that is very thoughtful of you. Please come in. Dinner's almost ready.”

Hermione takes the tin and steps aside to let Minerva in. After closing the door she leads Minerva the the dining table and holds out her chair.

After Minerva is seated Hermione pours some wine for her before moving to the kitchenette to gather the food she made this afternoon and has put under a stasis charm. She serves the main course and the two of them eat in silence. When they have finished the main course Hermione decides to break the silence. 

“When I met you this morning I immediately had the feeling I found a friend, someone with interests compatible with mine. Before I came here I was anxious that I would not be able to make friends with the rest of the staff because of the age difference. That anxiety was soothed when I met you. But ever since lunch something is off and I can’t help but wonder if I made the wrong choice by telling you what happened at the yule ball. I understand to some degree you feel responsible, you might even feel you failed you students, but you need to let it go. Nothing really happened and believe me if something would have happened I would have come to the staff. I’m going to respect that you need some time, but I really can’t stand these uncomfortable silences.” When she has finished her speech Hermione sits back to await Minerva’s reaction.

“My apologies, I haven’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable. You are right I’m still dealing with the story you told me. I will get there it just might take some time.” Minerva says while thinking I will be able to deal with the yule ball story, the nerves on the other hand might be a different story.

Hermione nods in acknowledgement of what Minerva says.

“I understand, I do hope it won’t take to long. I really could use a friend in the castle and we do seem to have a lot of the same interests.”

“I think we would get along splendid.” Minerva agrees while standing up and walking to the door. 

“However for now I’ll leave you to getting settled. Thank you for dinner and remember the first staff meeting is sunday at two.” With these words Minerva leaves Hermione alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week the two women don’t see each other. Hermione doesn’t seek Minerva even though she wants to because she wants to give her time.

Minerva doesn’t seek Hermione out because she wants to be sure she is ready to let the past be the past. She has visited Albus and confided in him. He has been very clear in telling her that she should not blame herself, she is only human and since Hermione doesn’t blame her or any of the other teachers she shouldn’t blame herself. 

The longer Minerva thinks about it the more she realises Hermione and Albus do have a point. This however doesn’t stop herself from vowing to work hard on making sure something like this will not happen again.

By the time the first staff meeting is near Minerva is actually looking forward to seeing Hermione again. The nerves she experienced the night they had dinner is back again. If Minerva didn’t know better she would say she has a crush on her colleague, that however is ridiculous, she is straight.

After the meeting Minerva stops Hermione when she is leaving the room.

“Hermione, I was wondering if you are interested in a cup of tea?”

“Sure. Your chambers or mine?”

“Mine.” Minerva decides while leading Hermione towards her chambers. Not wanting there to be a awkward silence Minerva starts a subject she knows will leave the women talking for quite some time.

“Have you read the latest Transfiguration Today?”

As predicted this keeps the ladies occupied.  They end up eating dinner together at Minerva’s chambers. It’s nearing midnight when Hermione decides it’s really time for her to go to bed. Before she walks out the door she looks back at Minerva and asks

“Are we good?”

“Yes Hermione we’re good.” Minerva answers truthfully.

 

When the students return Hermione and Minerva fall into an easy rhythm. They meet every day after classes in Minerva’s classroom for tea. Usually they spent a little time going over their classes and sharing the more memorable incidents before settling on grading. When dinner time rolls around they walk to the great hall for dinner. Afterwards they either walk their rounds or on evenings neither of them have duties move to Hermione’s chambers where they do some more school work or discuss books.

 

When december rolls around Hermione is very content with the friendship she has formed with Minerva despite the rocky start. Minerva is a little less content. Although happy with the easy friendship she has with Hermione it is getting more difficult to ignore the fluttering in her stomach every time Hermione touches her or smiles one of her big genuine smiles.

Not able to keep it to herself any longer 

 

Minerva decides to talk to Albus.

“So Minerva, what brings you here tonight? Business or pleasure?” Albus opens as soon as Minerva has settled down on the couch in his office.

Taking a few calming breaths Minerva decides throwing it all out there is the best.

“As you know Hermione and I have developed a strong friendship. However since the beginning I have been struggling with unexplainable nerves and a flutter in my stomach when I’m around her. It keeps getting worse and worse and I don't know what to do to stop it.” Minerva takes the tumbler of whiskey Albus has put in front of her and empties it in one go.

“Have you had this flutter and those nerves before you met Hermione?” Albus asks while looking at her with contemplating eyes.

Minerva knows the answer but is reluctant to give it. Albus sees this and pushes.

“I can only help you if you are honest with me Minerva.” 

Minerva sighs and resigns.

“Yes.”

“When? Or maybe the better question is with whom?” Albus asks knowingly.

“I had the same feelings for this guy at the ministry, we ended up in a relationship for a few years. We broke up when I took the job here at hogwarts. .” Minerva shortly explains, fearing Albus’ next words.

“Were you in love with this guy?”

Reluctantly Minerva answers. “Yes”

“So you are having feelings when you are with Hermione similar to the feeling you had for your former partner. I think you already know what that means don’t you?” Albus gently asks knowing Minerva well enough to see her struggle. He sits back and gives Minerva the time she needs to gather the courage and strength to confide in him. It takes less time than he anticipated.

With a sigh Minerva mumbles, looking down at her hands.. “It means that I have feeling for Hermione. Feelings that go deeper than mere friendship.” 

Albus looked at her statically.

 

“I agree. From what I’ve seen when the two of you are together I would say you’re falling in love with Hermione.”

Minerva looks up at Albus in surprise which is soon replaced by fear. Knowing what Minerva is thinking Albus reassures her.

“I don’t believe anybody else has noticed. The only reason I have noticed is because I know you really well.”

The two sit in silence while sipping from their drinks. The only sound in the room is the crackling of the fire. Albus has just refilled their glasses when Minerva speaks up.

“I don’t know what to do Albus. I’ve never had feelings for another woman.”

“Is it feelings for a woman that bother you?”

“Of course but Albus you of all people should know I’m no homophobe.” Minerva says vehemently. Referring to her positive reaction when Albus came out to her.

“There is a difference between having a gay friend and being gay yourself. A gay friend might not bother you while your own preference might be more of a problem” Albus points out.

“While I never expected to fall in love with a woman I don’t mind that I did. I just wish…” Minerva start to say something but trails off at the end of her sentence. Albus nod his head knowingly

“You just wish it wasn’t you best friend.”

“Yes.”

 

After her talk with Albus Minerva notices it gets easier to deal with her feelings. Apparently saying it out loud not only makes it real but also makes it easier to deal with.

 

* * *

 

 

It is nearing Christmas and although Minerva’s feelings have not disappeared, they actually have become deeper, she is determined not to reveal them to Hermione. She and Albus have not discussed her feelings since the day she spoke them out loud. Albus is clearly letting her deal with it in her own way, though he did once tell her he is there for her if she ever decides she needs someone to talk to.

When Minerva enters Hermione’s chambers for their weekly tea Hermione is clearly lost in thought. Minerva doesn’t think she has seen anything more beautiful than Hermione staring out of the window while the sun is setting, holding a letter in her hand. After watching her for a few moments Minerva clears her throat.Hermione turns her way.

“Hello Minerva, I was so lost in thought I didn’t hear you come in.” Hermione smiles at Minerva.

“I could tell, I’m hoping it is not bad news?” Minerva carefully inquires.

“Not necessary. I got a letter from my parents inviting me to the annual Granger Christmas party.”

“Well that actually seems like good news. I know you have missed your family these past months while teaching at Hogwarts. With all your duties it is hard to find time to see your loved ones.” Minerva reacts.

“When you look at it that way then yea, it’s a good thing. However my family has been hinting for a few years about the fact that I’m at that age where I should get married and start having children. It is rather tiring.” Hermione explains.

“I see. Is there anything that could help them get of your back about this?”

“The only thing that would get them of my back is if I bring a date.”

“So you bring a date.” Minerva gives Hermione the in her eyes obviously solution, even if it breaks her heart to say this.

“I don’t know if you have noticed Minerva, but I don’t have much of a social live. There is no way I’d find a real date before the party.” Hermione starts resigned, but she perks up at the end.

“I could take a fake date. But who to take..”Hermione continues pondering.

“I’m sure Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley are more than willing to accompany you.” Minerva offers.

“No that will only make the talk of marriage and babies worst. I need someone who will shut them up… I’ve got it. WIll you be my fake date to my families Christmas Party?” Hermione asks.

“Me? Why?” Minerva asks flabbergasted.

“If I bring a woman it will shut them up in two ways. One they expect me to bring a man, so this will surprise them into speechlessness. Second, since marriage between two women is not yet legalised in the muggle world they will shut up because they think we can’t get married.” Hermione explains triumphantly.

MInerva is silent for a little while internally contemplating whether or not this is a good idea. One side of her wants to make Hermione happy and clearly going to that party with her will make Hermione happy. The other side however wants to protect herself and pretending to be dating might set her up for heartbreak. Her love for Hermione however wins out.

“Alright, I’ll be your date. Now tell me everything I need to know about my supposedly in-laws.”

Hermione spends the rest of the evening learning Minerva everything about her family.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they figure out we’re not together?” Minerva asks a little nervous while sitting next to Hermione in her car on the way to the Granger Christmas party.

“They won't figure it out. We’re best friend we know each other really well.” Hermione assures Minerva.

“Alright I trust you to know.”

Hermione knocks on the door of her grandparents house and they wait for it to be opened.

It is her grandmother who comes to the door a little later.

“Hello Hermione, good to see you. I didn’t know you would be bringing a friend.”

“Hi Grandma, this is Minerva, my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? Do you mean a friend who is a girl, or a lover?” Grandma asks.

“The latter.” Hermione says blushing.

“Alright, welcome to the family Minerva.” Grandma says while hugging Minerva. 

she motions the two witches to follow her. When she walk into the living room she calls out loudly

“Can I have everyone's attention please. Hermione has arrived and she brought a special someone. I’d like to introduce Minerva, Hermione’s lover.”

The room is silent for a moment before everybody starts talking all at once. Hermione sees the cacophony of sounds startles Minerva and she whispers in her ear. “Just give them a few minutes to get their excitement and surprise out of the way. Then they turn into civilized human being and will introduce themselves to you.” Hermione pulls Minerva with her to two empty armchairs. After they sit down and received tea from Hermione’s grandmother Hermione’s prediction comes true. One by one the rest of the family comes by to introduce themselves and congratulate Hermione on her new relationship. When everybody has come by Minerva realises Hermione’s parents are not present. Moving closer she softly asks Hermione “Where are your parents?” 

“They won’t be coming this year. They are dentists.” At Minerva’s puzzled expression she explains  “Muggle healers for teeth. They usually come but every few years they have to work at Christmas. In case there are teeth emergencies. They share the emergency shifts with a bunch of other dentist, but once in awhile they have to work on holidays.”

“Do you celebrate Christmas at another time with them?”

“Yes, this year we will combine Christmas and New Years Eve during my uncles New Years Eve party.”

“I wasn’t aware I would be attending two holiday parties with you.” Minerva smirks.

“You won’t have to. This is the family on my mother's side, my uncle’s party is on my father's side. They aren’t pushing marriage and babies, so no need for a decoy.”

Before they can continue their conversation one of Hermione’s aunts calls out. 

“I’m pretty sure your parents thought you it’s rude to whisper in company Hermione. There is plenty of time for the two of you to tell each other sweet nothings after the party.” Both women blush at that comment and are pulled into conversation with the rest of the family.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A few days after Christmas there is a hesitant knock om Minerva’s door. Minerva’s is surprised to find a nervous looking Hermione on the other side of her door.

“Come in Hermione. What can I do for you?” Minerva leads Hermione to her living room and calls for some tea when they have settles down. 

Hermione fiddles with her hands and takes a few deep breaths before looking up to Minerva.

“I have another huge favour to ask you. My grandmother has told my parents about you and how great she thinks you are and how an amazing couple we make. Now my mother has decided she wants to meet you and my uncles New Years Eve party is apparently the best moment to do so. And to make matters worse my grandmother wants to see you again and has asked my mother to invite us both to the christening of my little niece.” Hermione takes another deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry for the mess I caused, but I was wondering if you would maybe consider coming. You don’t have to, I’ll just tell my family we broke up or something.” 

Minerva takes a few moments to think. A part of her wants to come with Hermione and maybe even steal a kiss on New Years Eve, but another part knows that kiss wouldn’t be real and that going to those parties would be hard because of her ever growing feeling for Hermione. In the end heart and hope win.

“It’s no problem Hermione, I’ll come with.”

“Thank you Minerva. I’ll pick you up at seven. The party's at my uncle's house so it’s all very casual.”

 

* * *

 

 

New Years Eve Minerva is ready an hour before Hermione is going to pick her up.

She’s pacing around her room when there is a knock on her door 45 minutes before Hermione is supposed to pick her up. Minerva opens the door and is relieved to see Albus.

“Thank you for coming, I wasn’t sure my owl would reach you in time.”

“I was only in London not at the other end of the world. And I told you I would be there for you, so when I got your letter I immediately came here. Now calm down and tell me what advice to you need from me?”

Minerva stopped pacing and sat down on the chair across from Albus. Taking a deep breath she starts. “As you know I’ve been invited to spend New Years Eve with Hermione and her family. They think we’re a couple but in reality we’re not, even though I would like to be a couple with Hermione. After long consideration I’ve decided to take a risk and tell Hermione about my feelings. I have come up with a plan on how and when I’ll tell her, what I need from you is any advice you have for me.” Minerva proceeds to tell Albus her plan. When she’s finished she looks him in the eye and asks.”What do you think?”

“I think it is a wonderful plan. You plan involves a moment and place where Hermione can feel safe and comfortable, ensuring she will be honest with you.”

Minerve looks grateful at Albus noting the time she stands up. “You need to leave, Hermione will be here in 10 minutes.”

When Albus has reached the door he turns to Minerva. “I’ll stay at the castle tonight, in case you need me.”

Having the thumbs up from Albus for her plan and knowing he would be there if her heart got broken calmed Minerva somewhat down.

Even though she wasn’t completely convinced Hermione returned her feelings she wanted to be sure. Even though they had been pretending at the Christmas party of Hermione’s family she still felt like Hermione did more that strictly necessary for their little play.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight when Minerva took Hermione’s hand and excused the both of them from the conversation they were in the middle of.

“Why did you want to leave? You seemed to be enjoying the conversation.”

“I was, but I need to speak to you about something.” Minerva answers while leading Hermione outside.

“We could have done that inside where it is warm.” Hermione goodnaturedly complains.

“What I have to say is better said without witnesses.” Minerva says. Understanding the seriousness Hermione immediately gets serious.

“Alright I’m all ears.”

“There is something I want you to know, it is something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I couldn’t find the courage. However this week I decided I did not want to start the new year with this big secret. Maybe you already had a suspicion maybe you didn’t. Maybe you’ll be happy maybe you won’t. I just hope we can at the very least still be friends.” After finishing her introduction Minerva takes a deep breath and a step closer to Hermione taking her hands.

“I’m in love with you Hermione and I was wondering if you would consider being my real girlfriend?” Minerva asks looking at Hermione’s hands, to afraid she’ll see rejection when she looks into her eyes while at the same time wanting to look up and hopefully see love in this beautiful brown eyes. Hermione cups Minerva’s chin forcing her to look up. “I know Minerva and I’m very happy you told me.” Hermione cuts her speech short when she hears her family finish the countdown. Right when there is a cheered ‘Happy New Year’ from inside she kisses Minerva. After a few seconds she stopt and declares. I’d love to be your girlfriend as I am in love with you too.”


End file.
